Mitzi Quits? Transcript
It was a normal day at littlest pet shop, Mitzi was preparing a gift for Phil, since it was their 5th anniversary for when they first met. Meanwhile, pepper was getting ready to prank Vinnie by loading a bottle of her scent and placing a tripwire. Pepper: This is going to be so good, Vinnie is in for a surprise! Pepper ties the tripwire to the bottle, but just then, Mitzi walks over. Pepper: Mitzi, watch out! Mitzi trips over the wire and the model train she bought for him goes flying, it lands on the ground and breaks into prices. Mitzi: No! (She runs over to the train and she picks it up, feeling very sad as tears fall down her face) that was supposed to be Phil's! Vinnie: Good job Pepper! Mitzi brings on a sad face. Pepper: I said I'm sorry, jeez! Mitzi: (softly) What have you done? Pepper: huh? Mitzi: What have you done? (Crying) Pepper: Mitzi? Mitzi: That train was supposed to be for Phil as a gift! Vinnie: We're very sorry. Mitzi: *to Phil* Let's go. Zoe: Where are you going? Mitzi: (sobbing) Away! I don't want to be a burden to y'all. Pets: *gasps* Mitzi: Harold, take care of my kids while I am gone away. *sobs* Mitzi leaves. (Theme song) (Theme song ends) Pepper: Oh no... Harold: Pepper, it is all your fault! Mitzi's gone, because of you! Then, Blythe, Sadness and Fear came. Fear: What happened?! Russell: Mitzi's leaving! Blythe runs after the train, but fails to catch up. Blythe cries terribly. Fear: Oh no, not again. Blythe floods the shop with her tears. Jackson: What's going on?! the tears flooded the shop and then, the tears drains off. Jackson: Blythe! Not again! Fear: Yeah. Jackson: Did you remember the last time whre Blythe flooded the shop by her tears? (Flashback) Blythe is watching a animal-slaughter video where Blythe is about to cry terribly, Fear, the pets and Jackson being scared Jackson: (creates horrible scent) Incoming! (Slaughter noises is heard and Blythe cries, making her tears flood, making herself, Fear and the pets wet.) (Flashback ends) Fear: Yeah... Jackson: Yeah, anyways... What's going on?! Pepper: Mitzi's gone because of me! Jackson: *angry* You mother- Pepper: Language! Jackson: Oh. *smiles awkwardly;blushing* sorry. *create terrible scent* All: Uggh, warn someone! Flash: *enters* Russell: Hey, Flash. Flash: What's... Going... On? Silky: What happened? Harold: Mitzi left! Flash slowly makes a gasp face. Silky started to cry. Flash: How did... Mrs. Winston... leave? Pepper: She just got on phil's train and left Flash: Aw... Come... On. Jackson: What are we standing around here for? We've got to find her. Fear: *shoots his ray gun to make Flash fast* Flash: Wow, I'm fast! Fear: You're fast for 5 hours. Flash: I am officially Flash!...for 5 hours, of course. Later, Flash and the pets arrive at the train yard Mitzi and Phil work in. Jackson: We gotta find Mitzi. Later, at the train yard Jackson: Mitzi! Pepper: Mitzi!! Flash: Mitz! Jackson: Mitz? Flash: Just a nickname and short name for Mitzi. The pets find Phil's train and find Phil fixing a panel in the cabin of the locomotive. Zoe: Phil darling? Phil: *screams and jumps* whaa! Oh *accidentally leans on the horn* hey zoe. *horn honks, making Phil jump* What are you doing here? Flash: Where's Mitz? Phil: Uh... Mitz? Jackson: A nickname/short name that Flash called while calling for Mitzi. Phil: Oh. Mitzi's right- Mitzi: No! Go away! *activates super-turbo mode, activates flying mode and made the train so fast that it made Flash, Jackson and the pets fly off. Phil: I FORGOT THAT I HAVE INSTALLED FLYING MODE!!! I've got to ask Oh and his friends to remove that. Then, the flying train flew off. Jackson: Shoot, we lost them. Flash: Well, we tried to. *speed wears off* Shoot... I am... Slow... Again. (Back at LPS) Jackson: *sighs* I miss my sister. Blythe: Yeah, will we see her again? Pepper: We hope so. (Meanwhile, the train crashes at Barbados) Mitzi: We are at... Barbados? Phil: Appears, we are. Oh: Mrs. Winston! Mitzi: Oh! Then, they hugged. Mitzi: Phil, I think we should move here! Phil: Unsure, my boss and my friends will miss me. Mitzi: Please, so we can stay away from Pepper! Phil: *sighs* Fine, I'll talk to my boss to fire me and we're moving. Mitzi: Yay! Oh: *in his mind: But Blythe and her friends will miss her...* (The end?)